


Harmless

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Anyways, Bitto - Freeform, Can Gyujin come at me like this when I steal his orange, Changhyun - Freeform, Foodie, Goofing Around, Gyujin - Freeform, M/M, Small kiss, Teasing, Up10tion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Changhyun enjoys taunting Gyujin with the food he steals, but Gyujin's just a little too hungry this time.





	Harmless

Harmless. 

It's harmless enough that Changhyun barely even reacted when Gyujin wound up so close.

He only wanted to play around like usual, taking the piece of mandarin orange out from between Gyujin's fingers just as he was about to drop it onto his tongue and running off with it. Hearing Gyujin protest behind him, he giggled and refrained from eating it right then and there so he could get a safe distance away and make Gyujin watch him eat his own snack. There was a small black couch in the greenroom they were in, so that was his decided destination, whipping around and dropping heavily onto the cushion as soon as he reached it. A second or two was all it took while Changhyun's eyes flicked down at his own fingers holding the orange piece and put it between his cute lips for Gyujin to clamber over and catch up, one hand firmly gripping the back of the couch next to Changhyun's neck and the other wrapping around his lifted wrist. Changhyun's eyes widen in surprise, the smirk he was wearing only dropping when Gyujin's knee pressed into the couch between his thighs and he guided his arm down to press against the couch, leaving the small piece of unsuspecting mandarin as bait. 

"It's always the same Changhyun, you're getting too predictable." Gyujin's eyes fell to Changhyun's lips, or rather, the orange slice between them, and inched his face closer to his friends, returning the smirk he was once given. "This is mine~" And then they fell closed, and Gyujin slowly opened his mouth as much as he needed and pressed his lips against Changhyun's. It was soft but still induced a surface level shiver starting from the sensitive skin of Changhyun's beautful lips and ending at his fingertips, a few of his twitching slightly. His body and mind took a few real seconds to realize that Gyujin was technically kissing him. And a few seconds was all it took for Gyujin's full lips to leave his as well, though his distance never became safe. Gyujin had bit into the piece of orange and it's juices were now running down Changhyun's chin but not before passing over his charming bottom lip, rolling down in beads, wordlessly telling Gyujin's eyes to follow. That they did, and Changhyun froze when his ears picked up the quiet, low hum from deep within Gyujin's throat as he closed the space between him and the other again to clean up the juice. He stuck out his tongue and craned his head down past Changhyun's mouth, pressing it thickly against the base of his neck where the liquid stopped dripping. He then took his time to drag his tongue up, making sure to trail the orange juice, giving Changhyun goosebumps that reached up the back of his neck and into the start of his dark hair in the mean time. Changhyun thoughtlessly allowed a ragged exhale to expose his sudden arousal, Gyujin's hand freeing Changhyun's wrist to grip into his shoulder instead, squeezing a little harder than he usually ever would to beckon another unsteady inhale to make itself known. Gyujin had made his way half way up Changyun's neck, his damp muscle soon to be coming up hot on the underside of his jawline.

By this time, it wasn't about the snack.

Gyujin swallowed thickly before flicking his tongue up and pulling it back into his mouth momentarily. Changhyun's head hesitantly turned towards him but Gyujin didn't wait. He licked his lips before letting his tongue come out again starting at the bottom of Changhyun's chin, collecting the rest of the juice from his skin before stopping again and taking the time to taste the mixture of Changhyun and what originally his mandarin orange. All Changhyun could do was blink a few times due to his throat seeming much more dry then it was when he sat down, not even bothering to move out from under Gyujin. He couldn't really, not when he was pinned based on the space he had to move. The hand Gyujin had on his shoulder let up, though his other one slid off the back of the couch to the back of his neck, his pretty fingers spreading out into the base of his hair making the goosebumps he previously had come right back and welcome his tender touch. A familiar pair of lips made themselves known again too, opening the same way and pressing into Changhyun's lips like it was the most sensual thing he could give as an experience, Gyujin's tongue rubbing across Changhyun's bottom lip before stealing the piece of orange into his mouth and kneading his lips over his, really kissing him this time and without a purpose. It was just fun, and it's always harmless.     


End file.
